everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Valen Frey-Bomani
Valen Frey-Bomani [they/them] is a 2018-introduced and Next Generation character. They are the adoptive child of Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey making them the older adoptive sibling of Rania, Kjerstin and Arkyn Frey-Bomani. As they are not a child of Seth or Kaira, Valen has no destiny, though they are quite fine with it and are happy to follow their own dream: to be a veterinarian. Character Personality * Sensitive * Very calm * Understanding to people * Kind to people and animals * Caring to family * Had depression ** Got out thanks to family * Protective older sibling Appearance Valen is very handsome, in male terms, with shaggy dark reddish-orange hair and bright blue-green eyes and stands at six foot three, making him almost as tall as Seth (once he grows up a bit). They also have two piercings in their ears. Interests and Hobbies Caring for animals Not really a hobby or interest, Valen just enjoys helping and caring for animals. They find it relaxing. Skateboarding One of Valen's hobbies is skateboarding. It's the one thing that they before they were adopted by the Bomani-Frey family. They enjoy it a lot that they got Archer and Cleo into it as well. The siblings use Skateboarding as a bonding measurement. Cleo even got her best friend Niko to join in on the fun. Myth Because they have no idea about their birth parents, Valen has no myth or story. Abilities * Way with animals: Not sure of power but since they were small, Valen's had a way with animals to make them calm down. Skillset * Medical training: As a vet in training, Valen has knowledge of the physiology of most animals and can help treat them. But as they are still in training, there is much they are still learning. * Skateboarding: Valen is quite skilled in the use of a skateboard and can do many tricks. They have competed in a few tournaments and won some trophies and rewards. Nowadays, they do it as a hobby and a way to spend time with Cleo and Archer. Relationships Family Unknown birth parents Valen's relationship with their birth parents is unknown. But, both Seth and Kaira have thought that maybe Valen was abandoned because they are gender fluid and their parents were against it. But it's only in theory. Seth Bomani and Kaira Frey Valen has a lovely relationship with their adoptive parents. They are very supportive of Valen being genderfluid. Even though they were taken in at age ten, Valen has a strong relationship with both. Kaira and Valen have a much stronger bond since it was Kaira that would stay at home and try to get Valen comfortable. When Valen first came into the family, they were scared and kept to themselves, by locking themselves in their room. Kaira would not budge (Of course, Seth wasn't sure since Kaira wasn't known for her patience or kindness really, but she shocked him). It was also thanks to Kaira that Valen perused their career into the veterinarian area. Rania Frey-Bomani Between, all three Frey-Bomani children, Valen is the closest with Rania. They have an incredibly strong older sibling-younger sibling bond. When Valen first came into the family, Rania was curious to why Valen looked like they were in between male and female. Rania's curiosity didn't stop there, and she kept asking him more questions about "genderfluid" which surprised Valen, but it did help their bond grow. Rania was also the first to know that Valen was gay and she found it very interesting. Rania was there with Valen when they confronted Seth and Kaira about it. Rania happily hugged Valen when Seth and Kaira told Valen they were fine with him being gender fluid and ''gay. Kjerstin Frey-Bomani TBA Arykn Frey-Bomani * Normal Older Sibling and Little Brother bond. * Greatly supports Valen being genderfluid and gay Liv Mercybringer * Aunt, due to the marriage of Bast Kat, Seth's cousin. Friends Valen has tried to make friends when he was in elementary and middle school, but sadly, most were freaked out with someone being both male and female. Valen would later get bullied and that would make him have to drop out and be homeschooled by Kaira. Pets Nyla Valen has a female bird named '''Nyla', however, the has no clue what species she is. They have no idea what species she is, but they don't care. Nyla happily accompanies wherever they go. Gylden Valen also owns a female Golden Labrador Retriever named Gylden, which is "Golden" in Norwegian. Romance Valen is dating Atsuko Raiden-Lunares, the adoptive daughter of Akira Raiden and Archer Lunares. Outfits Signature/Daily TBA Quotes Trivia * Valen was originally made for a Modern AU starting Nikolas Raiden-Claus and Rania Frey-Bomani, but the idea to make them canon soon came. ** The story was later scrapped, with Wise taking down Snow Claus. * Valen is gender fluid and prefers gender-neutral terms. * Valen is panromantic. They didn't come out to Seth and Kaira until they were around 12. It was thanks to Rania that Valen came out. * Valen is a unisex Norse name meaning "Renowned ruler" * Valen was inspired to be Gender Fluid by Grimms' Child of Thor Torni Thorson. * Originally, Valen was going to be the son of Frey and be Kaira's cousin, well much younger cousin. ** That idea was later scrapped. Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Genderfluid Category:Pansexual Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Norse Mythology